


Not as Planned

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, REPENT IN HELL KUROO, fucking kuroo making fucking tsukishima fucking insecure bc hes an fucking ass, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going out... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this fucking piece of masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71817) by gkdlzb1234. 



> Focuses on Kei's PoV

"..."

"Awhhh, Kuroo-sama. How's mine?"

"Mmmffhhh not bad. Oomphhh~"

 _........He's DEFINITELY doing it on purpose!_ Tsukishima Kei grumbled to himself inwardly as he glared at his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Surrounded by fangirls, nonetheless. Kei couldn't remember since  _when_ exactly had the trashcat become so popular. Kei leaned against the sparkling clean wall of the Nekoma gym, tapping his foot irritably as the bento he held on loosely threatened to fall onto the ground any second; the only reason it hadn't being a part of Kei refusing to let his hard work go to waste.  _To think I woke up early and made bento just because he told me he wanted to eat homemade food today... Such a fool I am!_

Well, not like the man who was being fed would give a damn, right?

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Tetsurou finally made his way towards Kei, with his usual smug grin, the only difference being how it irritated Kei more than usual. With a loud  _tsk_ \-- on purpose? Accidentally? -- Kei turned away. He hated how his pulse sped up and how he held his breath when Tetsurou was near him. It made him feel like a  _girl_. But then again... When they have sex, Kei  _does_ take the girl position...

He shook his head vigorously to shake the thoughts away. With a clear mind, Kei turned to shoot a glare he's mastered well over the years. Living up to his expectations, Tetsurou flinched just a little. Now,  _that_ was something to be smug about. In the future, it seems, for Tetsurou now has a deadly serious expression on his face. Even so, Kei has no intention of backing down. He's seen enough of such feints that it doesn't even faze him nowadays.

"What is it this time? Your stomach hurts too much from eating too many of your fans' bentos? So I'm assuming you don't need mine, do you?" It was fully on impulse, but Kei was feeling too irked to think twice before throwing the bento bag in Tetsurou's face.

 Maintaining his grim expression, Tetsurou bent his long body and picked up the bag. As Kei's eyes followed the movement, he thought of how his hard work was likely utterly squashed and squishy and not to mention inedible now. He felt like sighing, but pride kept his frown on his face.

"...You know, Kei," Tetsurou's sharp eyes pierced Kei's own. Kei flinched. 

 _...?_ Something felt off, and Kei braced himself. "What?" He answered as coldly as he could, with the thought that it was probably some pre-Tetsurou-dumbness drama as usual. However, what came out of his mouth was nothing Kei had expected. Or, should he say, something he  _knew_ would come someday, but had always buried it something in his heart?

"Let's break up."

Three words, clean and sharp. They carried no emotion, and that all the more allowed Kei to feel his skin crawling with the need to move or he'd freeze. But he was already frozen. Even Tetsurou's -- and he was standing a mere 20cm away from Kei -- words sounded as though they were a mile away. He continued speaking, clearly having noticed Kei's immobility, which only meant one thing --  _he didn't give two shits about it._

"What? Don't tell me you honestly thought we  _were_ dating?" Tetsurou's tone was now one of mockery, and with every word, they were a knife stabbing right into the very ventricle of Kei's heart. That probably explained why he found it hard to breathe now as well. Kei wondered if he was going to die.

"Well, yeah, we do have sex..." Tetsurou continued on lightly, eyes not even meeting Kei. Ah, but then again, it was Kei who had hung his head since a few seconds ago, breaking the eye contact he didn't want to have any longer before becoming frozen in place.

"...but that doesn't mean we're going out. Not even close. Aren't you getting way too ahead of yourself,  _Tsukki_?"

With a smug grin and hidden intentions, Tetsurou peered into Kei's face.

"...?!" What Tetsurou got was way more than he had bargained for.

 _Plip-plop!_ A fountain of tears was overflowing from Kei's eyes. As he tried to wipe them away, they got onto his glasses, blocking his view of Tetsurou. Just as well, Kei thought as he choked back another sob. He didn't want to see the kind of face Tetsurou was making now. One of pure mockery and disbelief at how dumb Kei had been acting the past few months they had been 'dating', likely. He thought back to how he was in fact looking forward to how Tetsurou would react to his bento. Ahh, what an idiot, what an idiot...

"I-I'm sorry..." he choked out with a broken voice very much unlike himself. "I-I just... My bad..." Kei kept spilling words of apology in different ways as he continued to rub tears away even though they just kept flowing out. "I misunderstood, I guess..."

Heat of embarrassment and the freezing chill of utter shock somehow allowed Kei to turn around. 

_Wait..._

"I thought we... -- I'm sorry," Kei apologised yet again. Who was he even saying it to? No one in particular, probably. In fact, it was the only way he could prevent himself from breaking down completely and embarrass himself further. Kei could feel eyes of other Nekoma volleyball members on him. _I must get out of here, quickly..._

"Sorry, I won't bother you again. Goodby..."

_No, wai..._

"Wait!"

A grip of steel stopped Kei in his tracks. "...What are you doing, Kuroo-san? Please let me go; I'm done embarrassing myself..." More sniffling. Kei cursed himself for getting hopeful in this moment -- the flush on his cheeks and the speeding pulse like before proved it. Such a disgrace, Tsukishima Kei, he told himself.

"No, I'm sorry." All of a sudden, Kei felt a thump on his back -- Tetsurou. His forehead against his shirt felt warm; was that Tetsurou's pulse sped up just like Kei's?

"The joke crossed the line. Sorry. I'm sorry." This time, it was Tetsurou apologising profusely. His tone was hoarse, choked; Kei knew even though he couldn't see Tetsurou's face. He could tell everything from the soundwaves reverberating in his ears and the heat of Tetsurou's hand around his wrist.

" _Please don't cry._ " 

_Sniffle._

**Author's Note:**

> The comic was so short and simple but it got me so badly I hope I didn't ruin it ugh


End file.
